ஐ ADIOS ஐ
by Genddrene
Summary: Un simple y sencillo adios... Pasen a leer :


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Lo demás si es de mi completa autoría!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yaten:_

_Malditos sean mis errores, me alejaron de ti. En un tierno silencio tomo lo único que me queda de ti. Ese osito. Ese pequeño osito que para mi simbolizaba más que un simple gesto de amor. Era todo, todo para mí. Lo abrazo cada noche, mientras recuerdo tu mirada. Tu mirada esmeralda tan profunda, donde yo veía el amor que tenias para mí. Jamás me había cansado de contemplarte. Sonreír a tus gestos, notar como tú y yo podíamos ser tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Sentir tus tiernos brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Sentir que a tu lado, yo podía lograr lo que sea, sentir que solo necesitaba de ti para poder seguir adelante y triunfar. Ahora que no estás y solo puedo verte desde lejos, donde tú ya no me oyes, ya no me miras, ya no puedes ver como mi mundo se desmorono y aunque una sonrisa aun corone mis labios y en mi semblante puedas encontrar una falsa calma, ya no hay nada._

_Solo sigo allí, tratando de entender que nos paso. Te observo a cada instante, veo como poco a poco te estás volviendo una persona diferente a la que conocí, aunque aun veo a ese mismo niño que cautivo mi corazón. Será que de verdad has cambiado? O solo quieres volver a cerrar tu corazón? Temes volver a decepcionarte de alguien, como lo has hecho de mí? Sé que nunca seré lo que tú quieres que sea…Pero mi amor por ti es tan grande que haría mucho más por ti solo si tú me dejaras estar a tu lado. _

_Pero sé que no será así. Así que discúlpame el tomarme este atrevimiento. Esta carta es lo último que volverás a leer de mí. No volveré a irrumpir en tu vida. Hemos seguido caminos iguales, pero ahora y después de tantos años, por fin la vida me da la oportunidad de alejarme de ti y de llevarme este dolor conmigo. Sé que sabes que aun te amo, lo leo en tus ojos. Cuando fingía que no entendía que sucedía contigo, en realidad lo sabía. Solo quería que tú me lo contases. Cuando yo respondía enojada y furibunda, era porque quería ver que tanto yo significaba para ti._

_Cuando decías que tenía mis ataques hormonales, eran porque solo no quería compartirte con nadie. Es cierto. Fui egoísta. Pero cuando me miraste con esos ojos y me dijiste te amo, sentí que no podía existir una persona más feliz que yo en ese momento. Y no quería dejarte ir. Nunca. Pero por tu felicidad acepte que te fueras. _

_Sé que nunca te hice feliz. Pero quiero creer que esa sonrisa que me dabas y esos abrazos durante los viajes, eran sinceros y eran porque estabas feliz de tenerme a tu lado. Aunque no lo creas, aun sigo viviendo esos momentos. Y cuando pienso en ti, esa mirada tranquila que tanto amabas ver en mí, regresa. Y siento tu presencia de nuevo a mí alrededor. _

_Solo quería que supieras esto. Ya no lo puedo callar. Después de la graduación, será el último momento que me veras._

_ Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, con amor_

_ Rei _

La re leí por última vez. Sabía que a pesar de estos 6 años, nada había cambiado había esperado cada día, cada noche, un mensaje, una llamada o tan siquiera un gesto para saber si él me amaba o no. El era mi sueño hecho realidad, pero por tonta lo deje ir. La doble delicadamente y la guardo. Voy camino a mi graduación. Por fin después de seis largos años, recibiré el titulo por el que alguna vez luche para obtenerlo.

Subo al auto y conduzco hasta llegar al lugar. Nada más llegar lo veo. Tan guapo y galante como siempre, con esa sonrisa que me mata y esos hermosos ojos que siempre pude distinguir. Lo oigo reír. Esa risa que siempre era la señal para saber que él estaba cerca y esperándome en aquellos días.

Siento la mano de una amiga, una amiga que alguna vez me había dicho: deja de quererlo. Pero aun hoy, años después de que me lo haya dicho, aun lo sigo amando.

_Podrías entregársela por favor? _Le digo extendiéndole el pequeño sobre blanco. _Me retirare apenas termine. No pienso asistir a la recepción._

_Como quieras. Pero aun no puedo entender que lo sigas queriendo. En realidad eres una masoquista. En fin. Sonríe, que es nuestra noche además de que te ves preciosa._

Solo atine a sonreír. Fui hasta mi lugar y minuto después la ceremonia comenzó. Cuando llamaron mi nombre subí a recibir mi diploma y raudamente llegue a mi lugar. Minutos después subía el, con su paso característico y una mirada llena de orgullo de sí mismo. Bajo y fue hasta su lugar.

Todo paso rápido. Solo quería que llegara el momento de irme. Me acerque a mis amigos y amigas. Los abrace mientras algunos derramaban lagrimas, otros saltaban de emoción, o simplemente sonreíamos, como yo.

Di media vuelta y lo vi de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes, su largo cabello blanco sujeto en cola, su sonrisa peculiar. Me acerco hacia él y solo atino a decir felicidades. Cosa que respondió con un igualmente. Pase de largo y me acerque a la puerta. Voltee a verlo pero ya se había mezclado entre la multitud.

_Adiós, Yaten…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas! Les traigo algo nuevo… Nunca hice sobre esta pareja, pero un fic me inspiro, además de que sentía una sensación similar entonces decidí plasmarla completamente para ustedes… comentarios? Sugerencias? Opiniones? Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido. **

**Para las que preguntan si actualizo. Créanme que estoy en eso. Pero tuve un cabo suelto y ahora tengo que rearmar mi historia en base a ese cabo que no note D:**

**Pero no se preocupen! Ya estoy haciendo correcciones, así que en cualquier momento les voy a dar un nuevo capítulo. Y quién sabe? Entre eso les trigo un one shot, o un song fic… depende de cómo me trate la vida en estos días =)**

**Así que espero sus comentarios! Y gracias por todo! Las amo!**

**Genddrene :3**


End file.
